Sophie Flame Special Edition: Tale of Two Heroes
by 5-stepsbehind
Summary: I think the title coveres a lot of it. Yeah OCs, i don't own anything except those. Please try it. I'm not even going to try writing a summary. So the only way to see if its good is to read! I did not get any ideas from Catching Fire. Rated T just in case EDIT: DROPPED FIC GOMEN
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hi! This is my first story that I made on fanfiction. It isn't very good and I would really appreciate some reviews telling me about how good my story actually was. Please don't be afraid to express what you think about it! This is a story that I made following up a different story that I am actually starting right now. I say story too much. Sorry. Now I'm rambling…um, enjoy! ^^'

Prologue

There was a loud silence.

Panting heavily, a shrouded figure laid her back against a tree, stopping a moment to catch her breath.

"_I know you're there_."

Freezing, the girl looked around the area, trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Come, can't you greet me for old time's sake?"_

The voice was cold and reptilian, even buttered with sweetness as it was. Shivering, the girl crouched down further at the side of the tree.

"_Oh Sarah, you always were such a fool."_

The voice was still sweetened and sounded more like an old grandmother but it was unmistakable that there was a slightly harder tone to it. It wasn't hard to see that the voice was disdainful. Gritting her teeth at the name that the voice had called her, the name that he, no _it _had chosen to call her, she hardened herself for the inevitable.

"_Yes you were always such a fool…but there is nothing I can do about that. As much as I'd like to help, __**you **__must learn from your mistakes. I cannot teach you this lesson". _

She froze in the act of taking her knife out of her belt. Was she hearing right? Had he actually admitted that something was not possible to him? And had he actually said that he was not going to have her "learn her lesson"?

Not daring to believe it, she slowly took out the rest of her knife, although she did not make any moves to use it.

"Well get on with it already. Are you going to punish me or what? Straighten out that tongue of yours and give me a straight answer" She said with a total lack of color in her voice, although it still trembled from the restrained emotions.

Chuckling, the voice said "You have been learned well. There is still room for improvement, but much better than I expected. You even spread your voice out so that I could not pinpoint it as easily. Clever."

Then the voice suddenly vanished.

Bewildered, the girl spun around trying yet again to see where the voice had been coming from. AS she did she noticed that the cold that usually accompanied him was gone as well.

"Where did you go huh?" she taunted "I thought you said you always had the last word?"

Though her demeanor denied it, she was frightened when he did not reply.

"Show yourself!" she finally shouted, panic making her lose the cool head she had learned to use.

"_Farewell."_

The girl froze as she felt the cold breath of air that brushed her neck. It had come from right behind her. Surprisingly it was not full of pretend sorrow and buttered soft and sweet like honey. But neither was it disdainful and hard. And it wasn't snooty and triumphant either as if he was about to strike the final blow. Instead it was worse than any of them. It was as somber and grave as a death sentence. And instead of the usual cold and flavorless tone, it had a tinge of…regret in it? That was when she truly began to panic. She uttered one small word. A word she hadn't uttered in ages. A word she only used in the direst situations.

"Help."

Chapter 1

"Whoo-hoo!"

At the top of an impossibly tall roller coaster three friends sat on a red Styrofoam packed seat. The one who had just hollered was sitting up, arms in the air, eyes shut, anticipating the following drop. The other two were the exact opposite: huddled down low, eyes open in fear, and wishing they had never been persuaded onto this ride. Then the moment came. The coaster teetered at the top of the ride, its nose slowly pointing down to the ground.

"It was nice knowing you." Said one of the two frozen teens, as she closed her eyes in preparation to what was to come.

The boy who she was addressing just nodded, finding that his throat was too dry to speak with.

And it dropped.

Going at a frightening 256 miles per hour it went down almost in a 90 degree angle. All three screamed. The two tortured teens were screaming and held on to each other as they dropped to what they were sure was their imminent deaths. Their friend on the other hand was screaming and hollering in exhilaration. He kept his arms up and his eyes open the entire ride even when they started to water. They went around in twisting turns, loop-the-loops and several smaller hills. By the end, two of them were nervous wrecks and the other a twitching, spazzed out, adrenaline-pumped maniac. There wasn't much difference really.

As all three trundled out of the ride, they turned to see a smirking girl sitting by a bench. Waving them over, she asked "So how was it?"

Scowling, the shaken boy did not bother to reply and ran a hand through his jet black hair. Finding it trembling, he stopped the action and laid it on the armrest beside him.

The other girl did the talking.

"It was terrible! Not only did it make me feel like throwing up whatever was in my stomach, I felt like doing it with him yelling and screaming in my ear!" she said pointing at Tucker, their African American friend who was now chattering on about the roller coaster and how awesome it was.

"Now excuse me, I'm going to get out of the sun and into a nice dark corner where I can brood in peace." The Goth girl muttered, pushing past them to probably find a bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach with.

Danny, the black haired boy said, "I used to wonder how I could love flying so much yet be so frightened of roller coasters." Sighing he continued, "Now I think I know why. While I'm flying I'm in control and if I see that I'm going to hit something, I can dodge or turn intangible. When I'm riding a roller coaster I can't do that. I just have to sit and hope that the ride is as safe as it says it is. Speaking of which," He said his face turning a delicate shade of green, "I think I'll take Sam's cue and find a brooding place too-preferably the bathroom." And with that he went off to find the men's room.

Chuckling, the red haired girl, Jasmine, or more commonly known as Jazz, turned to see Tucker still narrating on about every second of the ride, although it did seem like he was winding down.

"And then there was all this tension in the air when we were at the top of the hill and I could tell Danny and Sam were all like 'OMG. We are going to die today.' But I wasn't scared and I was so glad we were at the top. And then we dropped down and we were all like 'AAAHHHHH!' and 'EEEEKK!' and 'GAAAAHHHH!' and-"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Jazz sat through the techno-geeks rant and waited patiently for Sam and Danny to come back and somehow shut up their motor-mouthed friend.

"Hey is anyone else as hungry as I am?" asked Danny after he had come back with Sam from their little excursion, looking much better.

"I am." Replied Sam, who had bought a soda while walking back and sipped contently while watching the screaming kids who were riding the various coasters. "After that ride, I thought I would never eat again but yeah I'm starvin'."

"-Then the loop-the-loop- Wait. What?" Tucker said finally tuning in to the conversation and stopping his own narrative. "But we can't eat now! We still have to go on the Spine-Cracker and the Twisting Torpedo!"

"We can do those after lunch." Said Sam firmly, while shuddering at the thought of going onto yet another roller coaster.

"Yeah. Seeing that you two just emptied your stomachs right now, I'm not surprised that you're hungry. And Tucker, it won't hurt to take a small break from the thrillers for a bit. Sam's right, we can always do more after lunch." Replied Jazz, shouldering her purse as she got up from the bench.

"I didn't say that I puked!" Said Sam indignantly.

"You didn't say that you didn't." replied Jazz with a smile.

"Well I for one am starving." Said Danny firmly as he got up. "And Tucker, what's with you? You're always the one who's complaining about the dearth of snacks and food."

"We still need to go on the Spine-Cracker!" Tucker insisted although he did sound a bit uncertain.

"Come on Tuck, give us a break! We've been on roller coasters all morning!" Danny complained.

"Yeah and you must have missed, like, 6 feeding breaks!" Sam said as she began to pry at her friends weak spot.

"Yeah…and the carnival food is so good…." Said Danny, latching onto Sam's idea.

"Well the boardwalk fries are delicious…" said Tucker, who was slowly breaking.

"Yeah, and I heard they had jumbo milkshakes!" Sam wheedled.

"…but like I said, we need to go on the Twisting Torpedo. But…"

After about 30 seconds of this, Tucker broke.

"All right then what are we waiting for!" He yelled as he then dragged his two friends over to the food counter and promptly buys enough food to last a fortnight.

Chuckling, Jazz smiled as she watched her brother and Tucker have a wrestling match over whose burger was whose. In the process the food got mushed and the drinks knocked over. At times Danny seemed to have the upper hand and at the other times vice-versa. Eventually Sam got fed up with it and shouted loud enough to make more than a few pedestrians look up nervously at them, and taking the four burgers she gave two of them to the boys before stomping back to the bench where Jazz was collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Here's your food." Mumbled Sam before unwrapping her own and taking a ferocious bite out of it.

Still weakly laughing Jazz got up to eat her meal.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at the "food".

"I don't know. It was mutilated enough when we just bought it, but the guys mashed it up even more." Rolling her eyes, Sam paused to swallow before holding her food at arm's length and inspecting it as well.

"Ugh, I almost wish we hadn't persuaded Tucker that we wanted to eat." She said as she finished her inspection and continued eating.

After Sam had finished her outburst, the two boys had sat there dumbfounded until Sam had thrown them their food and stalked over to the bench. Then (after they had checked to see that Sam wouldn't hear them) they proceeded to argue.

"That's one's mine! I remember that lump." Hissed Danny as he pointed to a bump that protruded from the burger in Tucker's hand.

"Yours has the same thing!" Tucker whispered back.

And so they continued before Sam, noticing the lack of eating, growled and stared daggers at them until they meekly unwrapped and ate their burgers.

Jazz laughed.

As they were driving home (courtesy of Jazz) Tucker belched and said, "You know; now I'm really glad you guys persuaded me to eat. I don't know what I was thinking at the time."

"I'm just glad that you finally agreed to go home." Said Sam as she grimaced as she remembered how, when Tucker tried to go on another roller coaster, he had thrown up the hearty meal that he had just eaten.

"Well at least you hadn't been on the receiving side!" said Danny, guessing correctly what Sam was actually referring to.

"Ok, here you go Sam!" said Jazz who was painfully unaware of the argument in the back seat.

"Thanks Jazz. Well, see you guys at school." Sam said as she got out of the car.

"See ya." Replied Tucker and Danny. Well Danny did at least. Tucker was saying "Bye." when an enormous belch came through. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny howled in laughter and Tucker blushed bright red.

After that, they dropped Tucker off at his house and headed home. Sighing happily Danny snuggled more comfortably against the seat of the chair.

"So…." Said Danny as he looked slyly at his sister.

"So what?" his sister asked nervously.

"I was just thinking…"

"Danny I don't know what you're thinking but I don't think I'll like it." Said Jazz firmly.

"You don't even know what I was about to say!" Danny said indignantly.

"Doesn't mean I can't guess and so far it isn't a very encouraging picture." Jazz replied. "Whatever it is, no."

"Can you at least hear me out? Then you can decide if my plan is too crazy or not."

"Plan?" said Jazz nervously. "Plans are made for a certain reason. Oh, Danny what did you get yourself into?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to-"

He never finished his sentence. The car suddenly stopped, and Danny yelped as he hit the seat in front of him. The car skidded on the road as it tried to stop at full speed.

"What was that for!" asked Danny as he massaged his bruised head. He had never imagined that his sister would have done something that reckless. "You could have killed us!"

But Jazz wasn't listening. Danny looked worriedly at his sister, wondering if she was in shock or something medical like that.

"Uh, Jazz?" said Danny nervously. "Jazz?"

But Jazz didn't reply. Instead she slowly raised a shaking hand up and pointed out of the front window. Frowning, Danny looked out of the window that she was referring to. And what he saw made his jaw drop. There, frozen in the headlights like a deer, was a girl. A girl who was all dressed in flames. She wore a coal black costume that had shimmering tongues of fire that lapped her legs, arms and torso. Some of them joined together on her chest to form a logo that was shaped like a lightning bolt S. She had large handcuff-like bracelets on her wrists and feet with black gloves and boots. She wore her fiery hair up in a ponytail. Her wide eyes were amber and glowed and flickered in the dark. At her waist was a thick red belt that had several pouches on it. She also looked utterly terrified. But as she saw Jazz point at her and see Danny gaping, she snapped out of her frozen state. With a single glance at the couple, she ran out to the side of the road-and vanished.

I did terrible…oh well. Hopefully the later chapters will be better. I hope my writing didn't make you all fall asleep and please give reviews! (They're good for our health you know…)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter to be posted. I didn't want to write trash so I spent a lot of time on it. Hope you liked the cliffhanger!

Sophie: Of course they didn't.

Oh god, now I'm hallucinating. *flops head down on table* Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Even if you hated it it's just tell me you hated it! *Sees people exiting her story* No, don't leave!...

Sophie: if you hadn't kept rambling they wouldn't have left.

Shut up. (not you, wonderful fans!...)

Sophie: Right…

(...*sigh*. Looks like I've reached the stage every fanfiction writer does: seeing their own characters talk to them. At least I'm not alone…)

Author's Note: In the first chapter I realize that I wrote that the coaster went 256 mph…I realize that that is impossible…please ignore my ignorance. I didn't revise it too closely…

Chapter 2

_Riiing!_

It was the end of the day at Casper High. Danny, who wasn't at all a model student every day, was even more distracted today because of that girl! Ever since he had seen her, he had spent every waking moment thinking about her: who she was, why she had been there, and where she had gone when she disappeared.

"So do you have any idea at all who this girl is?" Tucker asked.

Danny, who had already told Sam and Tucker about the weird happening last night, looked up at Tucker and said, "Yeah. I had never seen her before. And believe me her getup was way too fancy to be an ordinary costume.

"Maybe she was going to be a part in a play?" Sam asked without any real conviction.

"Yeah and maybe the Box Ghost is scary." Danny said dryly.

"You know I hadn't thought of this before but what if she was a ghost!" said Tucker enthusiastically.

Shaking his head Danny said "No I had thought about that but my ghost sense would have gone off if she had been one. Whoever she is she is most definitely human." He finished grimly. "And that just makes things all the weirder."

After a small pause in the conversation Sam said "Hey can you describe what she looked like again?"

"Uh, um…well she was like all fiery and had a black suit and uh, orangey eyes and some hair in a ponytail." He said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his description but began to scribble furiously. When she was done she passed it to Danny and asked "Sort of like this?"

Looking at the doodle he frowned.

"No, the hair was more like this." He said while making a revision to the drawing.

"What's that, an eel?" asked Tucker as he craned his neck to stare quizzically at the remade drawing of the mystery girl.

"Here let me try!" he said as he took the paper from Danny.

After a period of two minutes he stopped and said proudly, "Done!"

Both Danny and Sam made a grab for it. Sam reached it first and looked at the paper, only to frown at it and asks, "Where's the head?"

Snatching it from her Danny looks at it and says "I think it's that thing lump that's right there. But why is she shooting laser beams from her eyes?" He asked as he stared at his friend in confusion.

"And is she spewing lightning bolts from her mouth?" said Sam disbelievingly.

Shrugging Tucker answered "I thought it looked cooler that way."

Giving her friend a withering glance Sam took back her paper and said "Well at least she's unusual enough so that we'll know who she is when we see her."

"Yeah…" said Danny getting a frown on his face again.

Seeing her friend brooding again, Sam said "Oh cheer up! She was probably just passing through the neighborhood. We probably won't see her again. And you can't do anything about her anyway. Also you'll just end up brooding for every waking moment and feel so miserable that you wish you could just drown yourself. So you know…cheer up!"

Laughing Danny said "Sam, not to offend you but that was one of the worst pep-talks I've ever gotten-eh but um," He stuttered as Sam glared at him, "It definitely wasn't the worst."

"Smooth." Tucker whispered to Danny as Sam continued to look displeased.

Danny was about to reply when he suddenly bumped into something-something with 6-pack abs.

"Hey Fentonio!"

"Oh no." groaned Danny. He looked up and found he had guessed right- it was Dash, a stereotypical blonde football player, who enjoyed bringing misery onto others, especially Danny.

"I'm not in the mood Dash." Sulked Danny as he attempted to push past the bigger boy and of course, not succeeding.

"Did you hear that boys?" Dash asked the other jocks. "He thinks he has a choice!" Laughing, he bent up double, but then quickly straightened up again. "You know, we could really use some football practice though…"

"Then leave! Go! Just be anywhere but here!" blurted Danny.

"…why don't we let Fentonail here join? It'll be beneficial for both of us." Finished Dash with a grin.

"Yeah! And he can be the most important part…the ball!" sniggered another jock.

Sam and Tucker tried to step in front of Danny, but got pushed back. They could only watch helplessly as the jocks slowly closed in on Danny.

Danny felt panicked. But mostly he was just angry. He couldn't even use his ghost powers here, when they could easily see him. He wondered, _Why me? I didn't do anything wrong in my life... Um, unless you count the time when …oh why am I thinking about this right now!_

"Time for your daily whaling Fenton!" Said Dash as he got ready to punch. Danny, preparing himself for the blow, put his arms up in an attempt to protect himself.

Suddenly a girl stepped out of the crowd that was rushing by. Nobody took notice of her. She was slight and had a skinny frame. Even if she had the muscle to do something, nobody expected her to. It was an unwritten rule to let the jocks do whatever they were doing to the poor soul who got chosen to be tormented that day and in return, they won't have to hurt anybody else-for the moment. Nobody had ever broken the rule before. It just wasn't done.

She stepped right in front of Dash and punched him.

The force of the punch was so strong that the surprised football player flew back several feet before falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

The silence was so thick, it felt palpable. Everybody stared in disbelief at the girl, who just smiled and said, "That was satisfying." Nobody spoke or moved a muscle.

Then utter chaos broke.

The jocks either ran as fast as they could away from the small girl who could beat up quarterbacks, or ran towards her. But they stopped in their tracks when she pinned an icy stare at them. They were as frozen and cold as a winter morning, but inside of them you could see an inferno blowing. She said in a colorless voice, "Leave.". Later, eyewitnesses said you could almost see imprints of the jocks in the air, as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the strange girl. Tucker, Sam and Danny huddled together at on the wall to avoid being trampled by the football players. People in the hallway screamed as they too tried to avoid being stampeded by the oncoming football players. Then they also started to run out as fast as they could. In the process, people were jostled, feet stepped on, and backpacks swung to hit people in the face. Soon the hallway was empty except for Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dash (who was still unconscious) and of course, the girl. Then things got even weirder.

The sound of footsteps rang through the now empty hallways as two people ran towards them. Spinning around the girl tensed, only to relax again as she saw who it was.

"Hey! You guys found me!" She said with a grin.

"Sophie! I'm so glad we-"another girl stopped her gleeful reunion speech, when she saw Dash's still form on the ground. Groaning she said "Oh Sophie…can't we leave you for two minutes without you knocking someone out?" She said with the exasperation of one who had experienced the same scene often.

The boy who had been next to the other girl also exclaimed happily when he caught sight of "Sophie".

He didn't seem as surprised to see the prone form on the ground though. In fact, he actually grimaced in sympathy, as if he had been in the same situation himself, which, Danny concluded, wasn't unlikely with a friend like "Sophie". He went over to the jock and grunted as he dragged him into a sitting position, where someone could find him easily.

Meanwhile, the other girl brushed her brown hair out of her eyes to anxiously say to Sophie, "We'd better get out of here. You've already brought too much attention towards yourself. The sooner we leave the-"She stopped when she finally noticed Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"Better?" Tucker finishes.

"I-I-um, we-uh-"Stammers the girl.

Everyone stiffens when they hear footsteps. And this time, it's teachers. They hear Mr. Lancer and some other teacher talking as they slowly draw closer to the group.

"There's no time to argue!" Hisses the boy, who pushes the two girls forward to snap them out of their fear-stricken frozen state. Really, he thought as he rolled his eyes. They're competent in all other times except now, when we're in real danger. Typical.

Thankfully this shocks everyone into action and, together, they all make a run for it. Bursting out of the front doors, they run as fast as they could away from the school.

When they deem that they are far enough not to be suspected of harming Dash, they stop and rest as they try and catch their breath. Sophie recovers first and looks around the area.

"No one's here." She said satisfactorily.

Everyone nods, still too winded to say anything. Walking towards an abandoned factory, she looks over her shoulders when nobody follows her. "Well come on!" she says impatiently. Somehow, they all manage to drag themselves into the run-down building, where they promptly flop down to gasp like fish. Looking worriedly at them, she starts searching for something in the junk piles that covers most of the floor.

She then seems to pull out of nowhere a bottle of water. Instead of drinking it herself, she offers it to the group. Surprised, Danny takes it without complaint and gratefully swallows the water. He then passes it on to the rest of the gang. As he sees her about to exit the door, he raises a hand and yells, "Wait!" Getting up he marches over to her and says in a firm voice, "You're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are and what you're doing in our town." He can't help but flinch as she turns her smoldering glare to him. He instinctively wants to run away from her but stood his ground: she owed them an explanation.

"We were just passing through." She says in a surprisingly calm voice, despite the fact that she was shaking with the effort of trying not to blow up on the spot.

"Yeah and I'm and I'm a large purple caterpillar that sings and dances." He retorted back. "Tell us the truth."

Eyes flashing she was about to tell him the truth about what she thought about him-when a soft voice whispered, "Sophie."

The brown-haired girl slowly rose to stand between Sophie and Danny and put a hand on the angry girl's shoulder. The effect was instantaneous. She blinked, as if she had just woken up from a dream, and relaxed.

"Sandra…" she started, as she came to her senses.

"You should be the one lying down right now you know." The other said with a smile.

With a smile of her own she said with a chuckled, "Not just yet." But to please her friend she did sit down next to the boy, who smiled cockily at her, and didn't stop when she shot him a glare. Instead he smiled all the harder. Rolling her eyes in defeat, she settled down with a sigh, only to sneakily push him over. Judging by the yelp that he let loose when he fell, he didn't expect it. Laughing uproariously, Sophie rocked back and forth, and stopped when she was pushed over as well. Soon it turned into a full scale brawl, with plenty of pushing and shoving.

Sam and Tucker stared. Then they yelped as they were unwillingly dragged into the fight. All four shouted and tussled as two tried to untangle themselves from the mess, and other half seemed only more determined to keep them in.

With a smile, the one known as Sandra, turned to Danny and said, "Isn't it just beautifully annoying?"

Although it sounded like a strange choice of words, Danny found that he felt himself agreeing. "Yes," he laughed, "it is."

I'm so glad that's done. I didn't make this a cliffy! I bet you're all excited about that right? *silence* How I love fanfiction… Ok but tell me if the story is too cheap! Or if you really liked it. Or if you're just plain out confused. Again please review! Please!...


	3. Chapter 3

This is the new chapter. I think I'll make a sequel to this book…But I'll think about that later! Thank you all who might have read this story! Please read it…Anyway this is my new buddy Snowflake *points to a small white cat* she is very criticizing of my work. Hooray. Just what I wanted. An editor cat…

Snowflake: *smiles* _purr._

Yeah, yeah. I know I should be thankful of a cat and not a dog. But I like dogs too!

Snowflake: *stares at her*

I do! Just cause I'm part cat doesn't mean I don't like dogs!...Stop staring at me!

Snowflake *stares pointedly at her*

Anyhow I hope you will all excuse my cheesiness and read the story and review!

Chapter 3

It was night. The pale white moon was still as it watched a small figure clad in black clothing leap from housetop to housetop with great agility. It huffed as it landed at the last house in the street row. Getting back up it patrolled the area and looked around with keen glowing eyes. A faint light hung around it and gave it a slight glow. It seemed to float on its light feet, and walked with barely a sound. With its glowing eyes it stared longingly into the distance. With a small sigh it turned around and jumped off of the rooftop. It landed without a sound. Suddenly it heard a noise. Turning around so quickly it looked like a blur; it stood in front of its would-be attacker with hands up-raised and glowing with power. And then laughed. Realizing it had only a mouse it smiled. But it seemed to have decided that it was time to go anyway. Looking at the faint light that was creeping up the horizon, eating at the velvet sky, it took a final glance at the silvery moon before walking away. Stepping into the shadows, a flash of light illuminated the darkness for a moment, before a completely different figure stepped back out. Shaking its shiny black hair, it looked around, shivered, and disappeared into the tendrils of night that slowly, slowly, wrapped it up till it was gone from sight.

"Wake up!"

"Gahh!"

With a large exclamation both Sophie and Danny fell from their sleeping places, as their female friends glared at them in annoyance. Both of the dazed teens looked around in confusion, before remembering that they had fallen asleep in the factory last night.

"What took you so long to get up?" asked an irritated Sam.

"It's like, ten to eleven!" Added Sandra.

"Have you forgotten that we're in some random run-down factory, when our parents are probably worried sick?"

"We have no food, water or money to get us through the day-"

"What did you do last night to wake up this late?-"

"-We'll probably starve to death if we don't do something quick-"

"-and you just had to have us run here didn't you?"

"I can think of at least 50 different names for you right now! Would you like to hear some?"

"-The stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life-"

"-Irresponsible, immature, rash-"

"-_what,_ were you thinking last night when you followed these three to this random alley way into an unknown building-"

"-Off the handle, out of your mind, crazy!-"

"-I can't believe you Danny Fenton!-"

"-Empty-headed, idiotic, just plain _stupid-_"

"All right all right we get it!" Danny exploded, in the middle of the long-winded abusive speech. He raised a hand when the other two looked as if they had somehow found even more ways to describe them, but stalled them and said, "Look, if what your saying is true, then shouldn't we start moving and get out of this dump?"

"Yeah. Then when we get home, you guys can chew us out with the comfort of your favorite PJ's." added Sophie with a sullen look.

With a final glare, the two hot-headed girls nodded briskly and started getting ready to go.

"Aw, is the show over?" asked the brown haired boy, who was stretching from his sleeping place on the boxes.

"Dang, I was just starting to enjoy it too." Said Tucker with a grin.

Pinning them with a double glare the two harassed teens growled "Shut up."

"Aww or what? Will you go-"Then as if realizing what they were about to say both boys clamped their mouths shut and hoped that the other hadn't noticed.

The tension in the room measurably increased after that slip-up. All four people shuffled their feet, and stared at the ground, not wanting to ask what the other had meant, for fear that their own secret would be revealed.

"What are you all standing there for? Hurry up and get ready!" shouted Sam, who had seemed to just materialize next to them, making everyone jump.

"Ye-yes m-mam." Stammered all of them as they were watched coldly by her amethyst purple eyes.

Soon all six of them were ready and eager to go.

"Oh, by the way what's your name? We know all of yours except you." Asked Tucker to the Shaggy brown-haired boy.

Smiling, the boy answered, "My name's Tony."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Tony." Danny said as Tucker did the same.

"You know it's nice to just hang out with guys like this." Said Tony as he lounged back with Tucker and Danny. "Lately my life has been just a little bit too controlled by, _certain females_ I should mention." He finished as he stared pointedly at Sophie and Sandra.

"Quit your whining", was the only reaction that he got from them. Raising his eyebrows as if saying "See!" they all started cracking up.

"Can we even _start _to understand teenage boys?" asked Sandra to the other girls.

"I don't think anyone has." Replied Sam.

"Then why try?" shrugged Sophie.

And together the three girls had a private giggle together.

The boys just stared.

LATER…

They had finally made it home. After a day of walking together and talking they had really gotten to know each other. The gang stopped as they made it to Danny's neighborhood.

"So where do you live?" asked Sam as they all said their good-byes to Danny.

The effect was immediate. Suddenly changing form the confident smart-minded girl that she had gotten to know, Sandra reverted to the stammering terrified girl that they had first met her as.

"W-we-we we're n-new-new her." She managed to choke out.

"You didn't say where you lived though." Danny said, his suspicions roused.

As Sandra began to stutter again, Sophie cut through her speech smoothly and said, "We were actually doing what I had told you in the first place. We were just passing through. Our school had been having a special field trip and we booked rooms in Amity Park. We happened to get lost though and had gone to your school for help. We should actually get going now." She finished concisely and gave her friends a hard stare.

Sam, Tucker and Danny stared at her in utter shock. This was not the girl who had just been joking around about how she wasn't sure which was worse: being in a room with a teenage boy, or being in a room with a rampaging rhino. Neither was this the reckless tough girl who had socked Dash in the face. She was someone totally different. This girl was as deadly, beautiful and cold as ice on a winter morning. This girl could hurt someone more than the tough outgoing Sophie ever could. She was deadly.

But then she was gone. In its place the familiar fiery Sophie thawed out the icy exterior. But she still remained cold as they smiled pleasantly and walked away. And as they walked away, the three left behind, stared in confusion at their backs. The mysterious three had become even more mysterious. And the aura that Sophie had just given out at the moment? It had thrummed with power and demanded attention. Suddenly Sam made a small noise. The two boys looked at her in concern, which turned into disbelief when they saw what she did. Just for a moment, they thought they had seen an emblem flicker across the backs of the trio. It was shaped as a slanted S. It stayed there, flickering, for a moment, and then disappeared. After a shocked silence, Tucker voiced the question that they were all wondering.

"Who are they?"

…I should be crowned the cliffhanger queen.


End file.
